Snap The Sunbeams
by cinnynese
Summary: Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa di kelas Fotografi, Taehyung tidak menyangka harus berpasangan dengan Jungkook, berandal kampus- atau begitu kata orang- yang ia yakini akan membuat project kali ini gagal. Jimin berkata ia harus mencobanya, dan perkataan Jimin selalu benar. [KookV, Taekook] / Review?


**SNAP THE SUNBEAM (TEASER)**

.

"Lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemas, menyandarkan kepalanya dipinggiran sofa. Helaan nafas terdengar kembali, membuat Jimin sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk temannya.

Pemuda bersurai orange itu memandangnya iba. Taehyung datang kerumahnya setelah mata kuliah terakhirnya selesai—mata kuliah fotografi, kesukaannya— namun ia tidak menyangka akan disambut wajah mencebik khas Taehyung.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Jimin memutuskan untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang terlihat sudah diambang keterpurukan itu.

"Hey, mugkin saja ia tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan,"

Taehyung semakin _merengut_.

"Tapi bukankah minggu lalu kau berhasil bertukar partner? Mungkin saja kali ini juga?" Lanjut Jimin.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menggeleng kecil, terlihat putus asa. "Pasangan telah ditentukan Profesor, dan kami tidak dapat bertukar kali ini."

Sejak kedatangannya, Taehyung terus-menerus bergumam kesal tentang mengapa harus ada tugas berkelompok jika pada dasarnya dapat dikerjakan secara individu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu? Siapa tahu ia partner kerja yang bagus. Jika ia tidak membantu dan menyusahkan project ini, kau laporkan saja pada profesormu. Beres kan?"

Taehyung mendecak sebal mendengar perkataan namja orange itu. Apa Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang ia cemaskan?

" _Dude, we're talking about Jeon Jungkook_. Namja bertato dengan enam tindik _helix_ dan _cartilage_ di telinganya. Bukankah dari penampilannya sudah jelas dia adalah orang yang akan sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, Tae. Berhenti menilai orang dari luar."

.

.

" _Colour Rays?_ " Ucap namja yang lebih tua itu saat membaca catatan buku milik Jungkook.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, memandangi tulisannya seakan memikirkan konsepnya lebih dalam. "Kau?"

Taehyung segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Jungkook.

"Siluet dengan teknik horizontal. Aku membayangkan mengambilnya di suatu tempat yang menampakkan garis cakrawala, dan tentu saja saat _golden hour_."

Jungkook mengangguk. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun ada sesuatu yang terlihat- seperti ketidakpuasan.

"Idemu bagus, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan siluet,"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah itu terlihat gelap? Sedikit plain."

.

.

"Dia mengatakan ideku biasa Jimin."

"Mungkin pendapat orang berbeda, Tae. Kau tidak usah terlalu sensitif terhadap apapun yang dilakukannya. Yang kalian lakukan harusnya bekerja sama!"

"Aku bukannya sensitif! Tapi ia tidak menghargaiku!"

Terdengar Jimin menghela nafas diseberang telepon. "Baiklah. Tapi deadline kalian semakin dekat, jadi kau mau apa?"

.

.

"Kurasa kita akan mendapat nilai tinggi, Jungkook. Kau lihat saja pemandangan ini. Indah, terlalu cantik." Taehyung tersenyum, pandangan tak lepas dari apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"... Ya, sangat cantik..." Gumam Jungkook, agak berbisik.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, pandangannya tak lepas dari namja yang telah menjadi partnernya selama ini.

.

.

A/N: sighsighsigshisgh

Ini teaser. maaf yaaa hahaha anyway ff ini kyknya oneshot ato twoshoot, idk :( ini requestan Alestie ngga ngerti seneng bgt dia mengganggu diriku ditwitter (wkwk kidding le, love you) and for ichizenkaze juga (cintaku). dan buat Cakue-chan juga (adek kesayangan). bcs I love this people.

okay buat yang review, fav, fic ku makasih banyak yaaa aku menghargai bgt and your reviews always made my day, ofc. dan gak kok aku ga menelantarkan Those secrets won't work juga Blended. aku selalu cari waktu buat membangun feels biar ada semangat nulis (?) dua ff itu. oh! tsww chap selanjutnya lagi on progress. Please wait for it.

Sekali lagi terimakasih ya kalian yang udah baca dan review. btw aku seneng bgt baca review apalagi panjang wkwk so pls feel free to do it.

mau protes ato ngobrol yuk sok atuh aku di twitter ini: (existencelight)

paipaiii see u guys


End file.
